


Bad Dreams

by Ellezaria



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Apocalypse, aziraphale has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 02:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: “They were trying to kill you and they almost h-had,”In which Aziraphale has his first nightmare, but Crowley is right there to comfort him.





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first GOmens fic! I hope y'all love it ^_^

A few weeks after Armageddidn't, Crowley was roused by the increasing thrashing of the angel he was sleeping next to. Aziraphale was repeating his name again and again and seemed to be in considerable distress. Brows furrowing in worry, he threw the covers off and started to wake up Aziraphale. "Aziraphale, hey wake up, Aziraphale–"  
The angel gasped awake. For a moment he was disoriented, then his eyes fell on Crowley.

"Crowley" Aziraphale murmured. He immediately sat up and hugged his demon, arms wrapping around his waist, holding him tight and close. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. You had– you-you were– I couldn't–" he sobbed into Crowley's chest.

Crowley was startled for a moment. But he promptly returned the hug. One hand cradled Aziraphale’s head and the other gently rubbed his back, trying to soothe him.

"Shhh, I'm here, I’m here angel." Crowley comforted. Aziraphale sobbed, his crying muffled by Crowley’s chest. Several moments later when Aziraphale’s tears couldn't seem to stop; Crowley materialised his wings and curled them around him. _An extra layer of warmth and safety._ He kept whispering words of comfort, softly rubbing his back–and by doing this–gently grounding Aziraphale until he had calmed down enough.

Aziraphale sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He looked up at Crowley.

“I dreamt that they were trying to kill you and they almost h-had,”–his hands clutched the front of Crowley’s shirt; fearing to let go–“They nearly had you killed by h-holy water and I c-couldn’t get to you in time, I tried so hard— ” he hiccupped and felt his eyes getting wet again.

“Hey, hey, slow down,” Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s face and wiped away the wetness by his thumbs. “I am very much alive, angel, don’t worry. It was just a bad dream. Nothing else. I'm here safe and sound with you.” He pressed a soft kiss to his angel’s forehead. Aziraphale exhaled, the worry and fear falling away.

Crowley tried his best to make his angel feel better. He drew his wings closer, snugly nestling Aziraphale within.

Aziraphale enveloped Crowley in his arms again. _Crowley was in his arms, Crowley was safe, Crowley was alive. Nothing else mattered right now._ He let out a relieved sigh. He kissed the side of Crowley’s face. Closing his eyes, he rested his head comfortably on Crowley’s shoulder.

Crowley adjusted himself a bit so that they would both be comfortable. He was happy to be his angel's pillow for the time being.

Aziraphale fell asleep, safely cocooned within Crowley’s wings and his embrace; safe from any bad dreams and nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the[Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/56559574) of this, where I talk about the process of writing this fic!


End file.
